Hammer Bro vs. Goomba
The Battle Pokey: Welcome to the fight. It is about to start right now. Hammer Bro: Roy, this fight is going to be too easy. I move that we forfeit in my favor, and then I won't have to hurt the poor Goomba. The Goomba squeaks and bounces around in the green back it brought with it. Roy: No can do, cuz I want to see some blood. But at least I'll allow Goomba to keep its extra item. Hammer Bro: Ok… Roy: Fighters ready? Hammer Bro: Yup. Goomba: Yeah! (bounce) Yeah! Roy: Then fight! Pokey: And the fighters are out of their corners. Hammer Bro is making slow time out to the middle, but Goomba isn't wasting anything. He is out there quickly, and he bounces on Hammer Bro's head. That must have hurt because Hammer Bro is scratching his head. Hammer Bro: What the? Goomba: Haha! (bounce bounce) I'm not as easy as you (bounce ba bounce) thought! Hammer Bro: Ah c'mon, you know you can't beat me. I'm too experienced a foe. Goomba: I may be a (bounce) Goomba, but no (bounce) regular one! I've seen my friends (bounce) die, and I am (bounce) not (bounce) going to make the (bounce) mistakes they did (bounce bounce). Hey look behind you! Hammer Bro: What? Pokey: Goomba bounces on Hammer Bro's head! He falls to the floor but rebounds right back up as the Goomba continues to bounce around. Goomba: When I win this match, my true name will be Goomchamp! Hammer Bro: Err… this is too much! Meet hammer! Pokey: A hammer is flying towards Goomba, but the challenger is way too quick to get hit by that thing. Ooh! I hope that audience member is insured. Goomba: Nahnynahny(bounce)nahnah! Hammer Bro: How about this! Pokey: Hammer Bro pounds the ground, but nothing happens because Goomba isn't on it. Roy is though. Roy: GRR… Goomba: My turn! Poison (bounce) sting! Pokey: A dart is flying towards Hammer Bro… but it hits harmlessly in the helmet. Then Goomba bounces on it. Hammer Bro: Ouch! (takes note of his HP) Uh oh! I only have one chance left! Pokey: Hammer Bro has stopped running… he seems to be pounding the same part of the floor with his hammer, over and over. Goomba is bouncing around… he bounces on his opponent! He continues bouncing. Hammer Bro is still hammering. Goomba comes back around the front and- ooh! Well… Roy got the blood he wanted. Good day, folks. Hammer Bro: Ooh… I'm good. Roy: What exactly did you do? Hammer Bro: I noticed he was bouncing around in a fixed pattern, so I kept pounding a place where I knew he would come to… it works in Paper Mario. Roy: That was a pretty good fight! And hey, since you won three weeks, you're done. Hammer Bro: Oh yeah! Roy: I'll see you back here next week… you get to announce until we get another champ, or until I get tired of you. Hammer Bro: Yay! Pokey: Oh… Roy: For now, I must choose two challengers. This has been Roy's Boxing Arena, live. Good night.